User blog:GamingFanatic/NEW STORY! MAKE A CHARACTER!
NONE OF YOU SAW THIS COMING I DIDN'T EVEN HINT AT IT HAHA I WIN YES YEAH! So yeah! New story! I've had this planned for quite a while now and waited 'til Story Week to announce it. I'm calling it Tales of Anima, and I have a small chunk of the plot decided on and I know what it's about: MAGIC! Types of Magic There are four types of magic, and each Mage can only use one type of magic, which depends on what Tribe they were born into or are descended from. The types of magic are: Thunder Magic Thunder Magic is magic that focuses on electricity and electric elements. Thunder attacks are quick and powerful, but are easy to dodge. Some Thunder Spells include: *'Thunder': A weak Rank E Thunder Spell. *'Elthunder': Stronger but easier to dodge than Thunder. Rank D Thunder Spell. *'Arcthunder': Stronger but easier to dodge than Elthunder. Rank C Thunder Spell. *'Thoron': A very strong Rank B Thunder Spell. Easier to dodge than Arcthunder. *'Mjölnir': The strongest Thunder Spell. Rank A. Its accuracy is the same as Arcthunder's. Very hard to learn and master. Fire Magic Fire Magic is magic that focuses on fire. Fire attacks aren't as strong as Thunder attacks, but they're harder to dodge. Some Fire Spells include: *'Fire': A weak Rank E Fire Spell. *'Elfire': Stronger but easier to dodge than Fire. Rank D Fire Spell. *'Arcfire': Stronger but easier to dodge than Elfire. Rank C Fire Spell. *'Bolganone': A very strong Rank B Fire Spell. Easier to dodge than Arcfire. *'Valflame': The strongest Fire Spell. Rank A. Its accuracy is the same as Arcfire's. Very hard to learn and master. Wind Magic Wind Magic is magic that focuses on wind and the air. Wind attacks are the weakest of all Magic Attacks, but the hardest to dodge. Wind Attacks can do up to three times as much damage to living beings and objects that aren't touching the ground. Some Wind Spells include: *'Wind': A weak Rank E Wind Spell. *'Elwind': Stronger but easier to dodge than Wind. Rank D Wind Spell. *'Arcwind': Stronger but easier to dodge than Elwind. Rank C Wind Spell. *'Rexcalibur': A very strong Rank B Wind Spell. Easier to dodge than Arcwind. *'Forseti': The strongest Wind Spell. Rank A. Its accuracy is the same as Arcwind's. Very hard to learn and master. Light Magic Light Magic is magic that focuses on light and healing. Light Magic primarily focuses on healing over attacking, but can provide a solid offense if necessary. Some Light Spells include: *'Light': A weak Rank E Light Spell. *'Ellight': Stronger but easier to dodge than Light. Rank D Light Spell. *'Shine': Stronger but easier to dodge than Ellight. Rank C Light Spell. *'Purge': A very strong Rank B Light Spell. Easier to dodge than Shine. *'Divine': The strongest Light Spell. Rank A. Its accuracy is the same as Shine's. Very hard to learn and master. *Besides attacks, Light Mages also have many healing spells. Dark Magic Dark Magic is different than the other types of magic. The damage and accuracy of certain spells greatly varies, even with higher rank spells. Some spells also have extra effects. Some Dark Spells include: *'Flux': A weak Rank E Dark Spell. *'Nosferatu': Stronger but easier to dodge than Flux. Restores the user's health, with the amount restored being half of the damage dealt to the enemy. Rank D Dark Spell. *'Ruin': Weaker and harder to dodge than Flux and Nosferatu, but has a high chance of doing almost twice as much damage as Nosferatu if lucky enough. Rank C Dark Spell. *'Mire': Stronger than Flux, Nosferatu, and Ruin (minus its powerful version) and has the same amount of accuracy as Nosferatu. Can hit its target from very far away. Rank C Dark Spell. *'Waste': A Rank B Dark Spell with the same strength as Mire, but is the easiest to dodge out of every spell ever. *'Goetia': The strongest Dark Spell and the strongest spell ever. Rank A. Its accuracy is the same as Elthunder's. Very hard to learn and master. *Besides attacks, Dark Mages also have other spells, such as fixing broken objects, making people constantly feel the same emotion, controlling people's dreams, body swapping, and more. Strengths and Weaknesses *Thunder Magic is strong against Wind Magic and weak against Dark Magic *Wind Magic is strong against Fire Magic and weak against Thunder Magic *Fire Magic is strong against Light Magic and weak against Wind Magic *Light Magic is strong against Dark Magic and weak against Fire Magic *Dark Magic is strong against Thunder Magic and weak against Light Magic Backstory Map of Anima Long ago, on a continent separated from the rest of the world known as Anima, there were eight tribes, each able to use special abilities they called, "Magic". Each tribe used a different kind of magic, each controlling a certain element. None of the other tribes were friendly with each-other, and eventually, a great war ensued. The war ended up becoming a genocide, and there were no victors. Three of the tribes went extinct, while the others didn't have many people left alive. Centuries later, in an effort to try and unite the five remaining tribes, a city was formed in the middle of Anima called Central City. People from all five tribes moved to Central City in an effort to create a community without prejudice towards the tribes. Central City is ruled by five people with one of each selected by the leaders of the five tribes. The five leaders act like a congress and vote for what should be done within the city. Shortly after the founding of Central City, a town called Northside Port was also founded with the intention of being a port town. About a century has passed since the founding of both communities, and unfortunately, much prejudice towards the five tribes still exists, even within Central City and some of the tribe leaders. Tales of Anima follows a young Thunder Mage from Northside Port who just moved to Central City, and is completely unaware of the prejudice going on within Anima until now. Create a Character! This is where come in! I already have the protagonist, deurtagonist, and antagonist decided on, but I need a lot of more characters. Which is why I'm letting you all create characters for the story! Leave your character in the comments like this: *Name *Gender *Magic *Personality *Other notes I can't wait to see the results! I'm going to love writing this story! ~GamingFanatic (Talk · Blog · ) - 21:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Story Week IV